ARIGATOU
by AdeLWizz
Summary: 'SUDAHLAH, MY CUTEST KITTEN. MASIH BANYAK LAKI-LAKI DI DUNIAMU APA KATAMU? APA ITU MY CUTEST KITTEN? WELL, ITU PANGGILAN KHUSUSKU UNTUKMU' - Kiss/Ichigo. OneShot. RnR? :D


**ARIGATOU**

**,**

**TOKYO MEW MEW MILIK REIKO YOSHIDA & MIA IKUMI**

**ARIGATOU'S FANFIC MILIK AdeLWizz**

**.**

**PAIRING : KISH/ICHIGO MOMOMIYA**

**.**

**RATE : MAIN AMAN AJA DI T**

**.**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT**

**.**

**BEWARE : OOT, OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, MISS TYPO(S) AND ANOTHER MISTAKES**

**.**

**AKHIRNYA AdeLWizz NULIS FIC TENTANG TOKYO MEW MEW LAGI HEHE ^^***

**DENGAN PAIR YANG SAMA KISHICIGO YANG BAGAI DRAMIONENYA HARPOT ._. AdeLWizz BAKAL NULISIN KISAH CINTA(?) MEREKA YANG SALAH. TAPI DALAM CINTA GADA KATA SALAH KAN? .**

**MIND FOR READ AND REVIEW? :3**

**.**

**SUDAHLAH, MY CUTEST KITTEN. MASIH BANYAK LAKI-LAKI DI DUNIAMU | APA KATAMU? APA ITU MY CUTEST KITTEN? | WELL, ITU PANGGILAN KHUSUSKU UNTUKMU.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING =D**

#

Kutuliskan nama Aoyama berkali-kali di diary pink milikku ini. Beberapa tinta dalam kertas putih ini melebur. Terganggu ketegarannya oleh buliran air mata dari iris merah mudaku yang terus mengalir. Aku menuliskan namanya dengan pandanganku yang mengabur.

Masaya Aoyama. Siapa lagi tokoh laki-laki dalam kisah cintaku selain dia? Aku mencintainya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Sejak dulu. Sejak aku mengenal cinta. Hanya namanyalah yang aku agungkan di tiap senandungku. Hanya wajahnyalah yang mengisi gemerlapnya mimpiku. Hanya suaranyalah yang kudengar dalam tiap lamunanku. Kau lihat? Aku memujanya. Bukan hanya mencintainya. Aku sudah dalam tahap memujanya. Yang sebentar lagi mencapai tahan terobsesi olehnya.

Kukira kisah cinta indah yang kuimpikan ditiap malam dalam tidurku akan benar-benar menjadi nyata. Bahkan aku sangat yakin dan percaya itu akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat. Beberapa saat lalu Aoyama dan aku semakin dekat. Dia tak lagi mengajakku ke tempat penyuluhan atau semacamnya yang dulu selalu menjadi destinasi kami tiap kali keluar. Well, meskipun di tempat seperti itu aku tetap menyebut kamu berkencan. Bukankah dua orang yaitu seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang berjalan berdampingan -walau tidak bergandengan- bisa disebut kencan? Beberapa saat lalu Aoyama mengajakku ke sebuah Kafe -bukan kafe tempatku bekerja-. Aku anggap itu kemajuan. Ya. Kemajuan yang sangat baik. Andai kau tahu saat itu aku sangat bahagia. Berbunga-bunga. Dadaku berdesir setiap waktu saat aku bersamanya. Rasanya perutku mulas-dalam artian baik- tiap kali mata kami saling beradu. Cukup itu. Dan sudah membuatku makin mengibarkan bendera cinta untuknya.

Tapi kejadian tadi membuatku berpikir bahwa Aoyama tak pernah menyukaiku. Mungkin dia tak pernah menganggapku benar-benar nyata. Mungkin aku yang terlalu berbesar kepala menganggap perhatian yang diberikannya padaku adalah cinta.

'Arrrgghh, ini menyakitkan. Masaya Aoyama ini sangat menyakitkan.' batinku berteriak memandang tulisan namanya yang kian terhapus oleh air mataku.

Cinta macam apa yang ditawarkan Aoyama? Jika belum terjalinnya kisah antara aku dan dia saja aku telah melihatnya berciuman dengan Kitara? Setidaknya itulah yang aku lihat di balik pintu Hangar tempatnya berada. Aku tak mungkin salah kan? Mata kucing bisa melihat lebih baik dari mata manusia? Aku benar kan? Walau aku adalah setengah kucing dan setengah manusia. Ingin aku merusak 'kencan' mereka saat itu juga. Mereka takkan mampu melawanku. Aku hebat. Aku adalah anggota dari pembasmi alien Mew Mew. Tapi aku tersadar bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa Aoyama. Kau lihat? Bukan. Siapa. Siapa. Aku membencinya. Bahkan membenci diriku sendiri.

Air mata terus saja mengalir tanpa sanggup aku membendungnya. Kutangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menutupi wajahku yang pasti jauh dari kata cantik. Kenapa aku begitu lemah? Kenapa aku sangat rapuh?

-Clek-

Jangan ragukan intuisi telingaku dalam hal mendengar sesuatu. 'Kekuatan' telinga kucingku bahkan bisa mendengar getaran dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh. Aku mendengar ada yang membuka jendela kamarku. Kubalikkan badanku dengan segera. Kecepatanku dalam merespon sudah terasah baik setelah berulang kali menlawan alien-alien. Jadi siapa saja yang berniat mencuri atau merampok di dalam rumahku melewati kamarku, maka aku pastikan itu kesalahan fatal. Aku sudah dalam posisi 'siap' menerkam apa saja yang dihadapanku. Tapi posisi itu langsung berubah dengan ekspresi bosan saat melihat siapa pengganggu waktuku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pencuri ataupun perampok yang mau memanjat lantai dua kamarku dan membuka jendelaku selain dia. Kish. Walau dia juga adalah pencuri. Kish adalah pencuri ciuman pertamaku!

''Apa yang kau lakukan, Kish?'' tanyaku kembali merapatkan jarak bokongku dengan kayu kursi yang tadi kududuki.

''Menyalurkan rasa rinduku untuk bertemu dengan kucing kecil kesayanganku.'' jawabnya yang diiringi dengan seringai khas menyebalkan miliknya.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar jawabannya. Aku sudah bosan memarahinya untuk menjauh dariku. Bukannya aku memilih-milih dalam berteman. Hanya saja aku dan Kish berbeda alam. Aku manusia -walau juga setengah kucing-. Sedangkan Kish adalah Alien. Merupakan kesalahan jika kami berteman. Dan kesalahan fatal jika lebih dari itu. Walau tak dapat kupungkiri terkadang kehadirannya yang menyebalkan itu membuatku senang. Paling tidak ada satu orang 'menyebalkan' yang bisa membuatku tersenyum karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan.

''Jangan lagi kau menerobos masuk ke kamarku. Apa di duniamu tak diajari sopan santun? Bagaimana kalau aku sedang tak berpakaian?'' marahku padanya. Aku membentaknya seolah melampiaskan kekesalanku pada Aoyama padanya. Salahkan dia yang datang tanpa diundang dan dalam kondisi aku sedang benci pada segala hal.

''Sejujurnya itulah yang aku tunggu. Melihatmu tanpa pakaian.'' jawabnya ringan seolah perkataan itu tak mengandung kesalahan sedikitpun. Aku memberikan 'deathglare' kearahnya. Yang hanya dibalas dengan cengirannya.

''Lagipula kau tak pernah tahu apa aku mengintai di depan jendelamu atau tidak kan selama ini?'' jawabnya lagi dengan nada yang kuartikan -aku sedang menggodamu-.

Kata-katanya membuatku tersedak udara yang kuhirup. Aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Di duniaku -dunia manusia- takkan ada seorangpun yang akan rela memanjat rumah dan mengintip aktivitas seseorang kan? Baiklah, ingatkan aku untuk memasang teralis besi yang hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam. Dan juga mengganti gorden kamarku menjadi tidak transparan.

''Kau!'' hardikku melotot padanya. Dan dia hanya terkekeh senang aku telah masuk ke dalam perangkap kata-katanya.

''Ichigo.'' panggilnya pelan. Aku berani bersumpah ada nada khawatir dari panggilannya.

''Ya?'' jawabku malas.

''Ada apa dengan matamu?'' tanya Kish menarikku mendekat kepadanya dan menengadahkan wajahku.

''Apa-apaan sih kau itu? Pertama kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi. Sekarang kau memelukku seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat. Bodoh.'' makiku dan langsung kubalikkan tubuhku membelakanginya. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah di hapadapannya. Aku tak mau dipandang rapuh karena masalahku. Tidak. Di hadapannya.

''Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau menangis Ichigo? Siapa orang yang berani membuatmu menangis? Hanya aku yang boleh menyakitimu. Tidak orang lain.'' katanya mencoba bercanda tapi aku yakin tersirat kemarahan di sela ucapannya.

''Bukan. Urusanmu. Dan sekarang aku minta kau pergi dari kamarku.'' usirku keras. Kutarik tangannya menuju jendela tempatnya datang tadi. Aku berusaha menahan laju air mata yang semakin ingin tercurah. Mengingat lagi kejadian di depan Hangar tadi membuatku terduduk lemas. Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku di tangan Kish. Kutangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku dan aku mulai terisak kembali. Kurasakan sebuah belaian lembut di rambut merah mudaku. Seolah memberi kekuatan. Seperti membawa ketenangan. Seakan menghadiahkan kehangatan bahkan tanpa pelukan.

''Aku ingin berteriak sekuat yang aku mampu. Aku ingin meluapkan segala rasa sakit di hatiku. Aku ingin menyurutkan emosi yang meradang di diriku, Kish. Bawa aku pergi. Bawa aku ke tempat yang membuatku mampu melakukan semua itu.'' kataku disela isak tangis yang kian keras.

''Ijinkan aku memelukmu.'' ucap Kish pelan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke pinggangku. Dia sangat sopan kali ini. Bahkan ia meminta ijin padaku sebelum bertindak. Itu benar-benar berarti untukku. Membuatku merasa dihargai. Dan begitu kulihat iris kuningnya yang tajam aku merasa aman dan teduh. Seperti ia meyakinkanku akan menjagaku. Dan senyum tulus itu takkan pernah terlupakan. Akan selamanya terpatri di otakku. Dan aku merasa ringan seolah terbang.

.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah biru. Biru. Dan biru. Laut. Kish masih membopongku dalam peluknya. Ia seperti menimbang dimana akan menjatuhkanku. Lalu aku merasa ringan lagi. Dan kali ini aku duduk di atas hamparan pasir yang putih. Aku melihat sekeliling. Di hadapanku terpapar laut yang indah. Di belakangku ada pulau hijau yang terawat sempurna oleh gempuran alam. Hijau dan alami. Kuhirup aroma keaslian alam yang menyegarkan. Tempat ini benar-benar sempurna untuk memulai kehidupan yang rahasia. Aku pernah memimpikan hal ini. Berdua bersama kekasihku berada di pulau seperti ini. Dengan langit sebagai payung kami. Dengan tumbuhan hijau dan ikan yang berlimpah adalah makanan kami. Juga rumah kecil dari kayu adalah hunia kami. Kamu berjalan di tepi pantai dengan dua anak kami. Yang satu perempuan adalah little Ichigo dan yang laki-laki adalah Little Aoyama.

Deg

Lagi-lagi rasa sakit menjalar sempurna di hatiku. Mengingat nama Aoyama saja sudah membuatku sesak. Kulihat Kish duduk diam di sampingku. Aku menunduk memandang butiran pasir. Satu lagi bulir air mata turun dari iris merah mudaku. Kali ini hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku sudah sangat lelah menangisi kenyataan. Tapi air mataku tak kunjung kering mengingat semuanya.

''Lakukan, Ichigo.'' kata Kish memecahkah kebisuan yang terjadi semenjak kami ada di sini. Aku menatapnya sekilas.

''Lakukan hal yang sangat ingin kau lakukan tadi. Lakukan sesuatu yang kau teriakkan padaku tadi. Lakukan, Ichigo. Lakukan.'' ucapnya lagi tanpa menatapku.

''Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Bahkan dalam keheningan sejatipun aku takkan mampu mengatakan apapun tentang Aoyama. Bahkan dalam kesendirian yang mencekampun aku takkan mampu membuatnya terlihat salah.'' kataku putus asa.

''Kau terlihat seperti orang mau bunuh diri, Ichigo.'' kata Kish lalu membawa kepalaku memasuki area tubuhnya. Ia mencium lama puncak kepalaku. Aku benar-benar merasa terlindungi.

''Jangan membuat hidupmu yang sempurna menjadi berlubang karena satu laki-laki.'' ucap Kish lalu merebahkan badannya di hamparan putih pasir.

''Aku benar-benar mencintainya, Kish. Kau takkan mengerti. Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?'' tanyaku menatap matanya yang terpejam.

''Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Ceritakan saja tentangmu.'' jawabnya tanpa membuka mata dan ia tersenyum singkat.

''Takkan ada laki-laki seperti Aoyama lagi. Hanya Aoyama yang mampu mengerti apa adanya diriku.'' kataku masih mempertahankan posisiku menatapnya. Aku sangat senang memperhatikan ekspresinya. Ia bisa dibilang susah ditebak. Hanya dua ekspresi yang aku hapal darinya. Ketika marah dan ketika menggodaku. Ekspresi lainnya? Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Ia seperti kertas putih yang belum tertulisi. Datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Aku mendengus malas. Mengalihkan pandanganku akannya.

'Apa dia tertidur?' batinku berucap melihat ia seolah mayat yang tak merespon. Hanya alunan dada yang bernapas lirih yang memastikan bahwa ia masih bernyawa.

''Sudahlah. Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia paling berisik yang pernah kutemukan.'' katanya mengejutkanku. Bukan karena 'pujian' yang ia sampaikan. Tapi karena kukira ia telah tidur.

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanyaku tak senang dengan 'pujiannya' itu. Aku mendengar ia terkekeh.

''Apa artinya bumi yang kau cintai ini tanpa orang-orang berisik sepertimu? Pasti akan banyak orang yang kehilanganmu jika kau tak ada. Biarkan Aoyama merasakan itu.'' jawabnya membuatku tak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa memandangku seperti itu. Menilai aku orang berisik. Well, aku memang tak suka diam. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa diam. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku.

''Sudahlah, My Cutest Kitten. Masih banyak laki-laki di duniamu.'' katanya membuatku terperanjat spontan memukul tangannya.

''Apa katamu? Apa itu My Cutest Kitten?'' tanyaku marah padanya.

''Panggilan khusus dariku untukmu.'' jawabnya santai dengan seringai miliknya.

''Jangan sembarangan memanggilku, Kucing Alien.'' kataku dengan intonasi keras.

''Kau ini berisik sekali.'' jawabnya menarik tanganku dan mengunciku dalam dekapannya. Aku meronta berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

''Atau kau sudah bosan dengan laki-laki di duniamu dan ingin mencobanya denganku?'' tanyanya dan aku yakin ia sedang menunjukkan ekspresi godaannya.

''Dasar alien mesum. Lepaskan aku. Sampai kapanku aku takkan mau bersamamu.'' rontaku masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

''Tenanglah, My Cutest Kitten. Aku takkan meminta apapun padamu. Hanya satu atau dua ciuman yang akan selalu kucuri darimu. Takkan lebih.'' katanya mengakhiri perkataannya dan mengunci bibirku dalam bibirnya. Kali ini bukan ciuman singkat seperti biasa ia lakukan padaku. Tapi lebih dalam dan memabukkan. Aku berhenti meronta dan tak melakukan apapun. Ciuman ini seolah menghapuskan sedihku akan Aoyama. Ciuman ini seperti membangkitkan lagi asaku. Ketika ia melepas tautan ciuman kami ia memandangku lalu tersenyum. Memelukku kian erat dan membuatku hangat. Kata orang bahwa kucing mempunyai sebuah frekuensi suara yang mampu membuat orang menjadi santai. Mungkin frekuensi itulah yang saat ini diatur oleh Kish ketika mendekapku. Yang aku sadari aku hampir terlelap dalam depakannya. Masih mampu kudengar sayup-sayup ia berkata meski tak kudengar sempurna. Hanya beberapa bait kata saja.

'Ichigo. Love. Forever. Happy. My Cutest Kitten.' entah apa susunan kata pelengkapnya. Yang aku tahu aku nyaman bergelung didekapannya dan aku benar-benar terlelap.

'Arigatou, Kish.'

.

Fin

AdeLWizz balik lagi sama Fandom Tokyo Mew Mew. Hehehe. Dan teteup sama Pair kesukaan AdeLWizz yaitu KishIchigo. Romantis ga? XD jujur aja pas nulis fic ini AdeLWizz membayangkan sedang berada di pulau itu. Indah banget ya pulaunya. Jadi pengen kesana dech . *OOT *Curhat *Digetok

Okau udahan curhatnya hehe ._.v AdeLWizz bakal terus berusaha ramein fandom ini. Soalnya fandom ini masih sepi pake banget -_- ... Walau reviewnya sedikit gpp itu uda penyemangat banget buat Author haha. So. Yang uda baca bisa review kok :3 Gratis. Tanpa dipungut biaya *plak

Siph. Tekan tombol(?) Review. Dan tulis apa reviewan kamu hehe. Arigatou :3 ... *BigHugs* *Blowkiss*


End file.
